


Cheating Death

by Anto_Da_Ant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Irondad, I’m not over endgame, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anto_Da_Ant/pseuds/Anto_Da_Ant
Summary: Everyone thought Tony was dead. Turns out he cheated death.A.K.A Tony uploaded his consciousness





	Cheating Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

After the funeral, Mrs. Potts called Peter aside.

“Tony wanted you to have these,” she said. “They were his favorite pair of glasses”. She handed him a plain black leather case.

“Oh...” Peter studied the case. It looked normal, but something told him otherwise. It had that signature _je ne sais quoi _that Stark tech always had. “Thank you Mrs. Potts” he said quietly. 

She gave him a bittersweet smile. “Don’t beat yourself up... You’re like Tony... he’d blame himself for everything that went wrong within a mile radius...”

“I could have saved him...” he murmured. A tear slipped down his cheek.

“No,” Pepper said. “It was the only way”.

Peter felt a tug on his shirt. It was Mr. Stark’s daughter. 

“Oh, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is Peter”.

“Are you my big brother?”

_Wait, she has a big brother? Named Peter?_

“No, I’m Peter Parker”.

“You are! Daddy always told me stories about you”.

_I’m Morgan’s big brother?_ Then it clicked for Peter. Mr. Stark had referred to him as her big brother.

“Can you tell me about the time with the lady and the churro?” 

_ Mr. Stark knew about that? _

“Well, this old lady wanted directions and...”

Pepper smiled as the two went off, Peter telling Morgan all of her favorite stories. Though their bond may not be by blood, he was definitely her big brother.

— • —

When Peter got home he pulled out the case from his pocket. He carefully opened it, and to his surprise he found only Mr. Stark’s signature blue-tinted sunglasses and a small notecard with the Stark Industries logo. 

Peter furrowed his brow. _Either Mr. Stark has changed a whole lot or there’s more to the glasses than meets the eye._

Peter turned over the notecard. There, in Mr. Stark’s awful handwriting, it read “Say ‘Hello Mr. Stark’” Huh...

Peter carefully put on the glasses. “Hello Mr. Stark”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some advice! Thanks!


End file.
